Talk:Lilly (Video Game)
Lilly in the Military? If Lilly was stationed at a Military base, is she a solider? or a pilot or something since she's at an airforce base? Just wondering... 06abrahb 03:39, April 12, 2012 (UTC) No one knows yet, thats all the information we've gotten. -Lukesav1998 03:42, April 12, 2012 (UTC) She is/was in the US Air Force, making her an Airman. And before anyone tries to argue it, no, "Airman" doesn't denote a pilot. "Airman" is the proper verb which USAF personnel are called by, like "Soldier" in the Army and National Guard, "Marine" in the Marine Corps, and "Sailor" in the Navy and Coast Guard. Ghost Leader (talk) 22:57, November 16, 2012 (UTC) This is the same character as the comic Lilly. People get that right? Shouldn't the articles be combined? 23:28, April 25, 2012 (UTC) No they shouldn't. This is about the video game, not the comic series and besides, it keeps the pages clean and prevents them from getting messy. --06abrahb 23:32, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Mind = Blown SHE IS A MECANIC FOR CHIRSTS SAKE Not Caul? She is either left to die or escaping. Either way she will be presumed dead. Also, remember the chapter name mentioning Woodbury? I did not see anything related to Woodbury, so this might have been Telltale knowing that they made a mistake and then made this Lilly another Lilly, and then Lilly Caul from the upcoming novel will be the real Lilly Caul. Am i just a jerk thinking this, or does it make sense? Kaffe4200 (talk) 16:27, August 31, 2012 (UTC) This Lilly is definitely not the same as comic Lilly, and her profile on the TellTale games site has also removed the part of Rick. It's probably time to remove all parts of comic Lilly from this Lilly profile, and vice versa. 17:25, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Except that in the comic Lilly's dad had a different name, this Lilly still must be the one from the comic, I don't know why they removed that from the site, (it's still on the fb page) but another Lilly Caul? Highly unlikely Even If she takes the RV or not, she still could have made it too Woodbury, Lilly is shown on the cover from the book "running" towards Woodbury, Kenny metioned that the RV only would ride 30 miles before overheating, she could have run/walked the rest. Even the timeframe still was possible. Rick Grimes and co were in the prison around 9 months after the breakout.. the game only has a timeframe of 3 months (that were skipped during Episode 1 and 2) after that there were only a few days / none in between. Also what proof is there that this could not be the same Lilly? 19:57, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Shouldn't this page be merged with Lilly Caul (Comic Series)? Considering the game is canon. The Lilly in the novel has a different backstory, and again, her father has a totally different name. She also acts like a very different character in the novel- and come on, the irony of her father being Everett and her boyfriend being named Josh Lee? Kirkman knew what he was doing here. Not to mention, Kirkman was actually behind the novel and only gave Telltale permission to use his character. I think the proof is in the fact that Telltale removed the part about Rick from Lilly's official profile. I've also been told that the achievement/trophy that once was "Woodbury Bound" has been changed to something else (not entirely positive on this). Plus: PSB: Speaking of the novels, I recently finished The Rise of the Governor. And I understand the next book Road to Woodbury will focus on Lili, an infamous character from the comics. Will there be any tie-in to the game? Is there any chance Lili appear in future episodes of the game, for example? RK: There will definitely be a character named Lili in the game. Whether or not that ends up being the same character we know and love from the comic and the upcoming novel remains to be seen. 01:40, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Lilly's outburst Since I just edited the Killing Carley section, I'd like to know why whoever wrote that section believed that Lilly was actually convinced that Carley was the traitor. I don't know if my playthrough was fundamentally different from other people's (I had befriended both Carley and Lilly), but to me, it was quite clear that she killed Carley on impulse, because she had been insulted and under a lot of pressure. It became blindingly obvious to me when Lee pushed her against the car, she broke out her excuse of Carley being the traitor and basically begging Lee for confirmation and justification. I guess it will be changed back, if the majority disagrees, but I thought it was pretty straightforward like that and, yeah, it confuses me that somebody could seen the same (?) scene and taken the exact opposite from it. 01:45, November 30, 2012 (UTC) Play as Lilly in Season 2? Play as Lilly in Season 2? Seriously, i'd like to play as her in season 2, i'd like to want if she's still alive or not in the events after Safety Behind Bars (or Made to Suffer to be exactly) I imagine Lilly trying to escape from the prison and in this escape puzzle, you find some quite interesting information about Lee and here, it will depend if you told her your past or not. When Lilly tries to escape from the prison, her partners die but she manages to escape. After that, she decided to go after Lee because she has no place to go (Woodbury is like a dead place for me). Here, it will matter if she escaped with Kenny's RV (she can find some gasoline i think) or then, Lilly could manage to find the railroad where Kenny left his RV (it could be there since the world is like dead for me and i don't see people robbing abandoned RVs from the woods). And then Season 2 begins with Lilly Caul as the protagonist. Lilly or Clementine as protagonist for this season would be nice in my oppinion. PD: I'm not a spoken English person and my English is quite bad, sorry. 06:31, December 11, 2012 (UTC) I would really hate it if they let you play as a season 1 char, thats over fro me That would rustle my jimmies if you had to play as Lilly.—Riley Heligo 16:55, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Changed almost everything about her being Lilly from the comics but I can't seem to change the name of the page, so if anyone can do it it will be great. delete this isn't neeeded. Delete what? -Lukesav1998 (talk) 23:14, December 21, 2012 (UTC) I think he wants the page deleted.—Riley Heligo 23:14, December 21, 2012 (UTC) never mind, you guys already rename it to just Lilly and not Lilly Caul, we need to rename on the game characters page the caul family thing as well. some unofficial proof that lilly may be lilly caul As reading the comics and playing the video game i noticed that Lilly calls kenny "A monster". Same with lilly caul in the comics, she calls the governer "a monster" aswell. Also on the new novel "road to woodbury" it shows lilly's path to woodbury, i belive that Whether you leave lilly or let her steal the rv, that she makes her way to woodbury. So that is why i think that lilly AND lilly caul are the same person. (Mario v.) Might work but Kirkman confirmed that Lilly and Lilly Caul aren't the same person and that Telltale Games removed all referencing of Lilly being Lilly Caul after contradictory nature relating to the novel and game. And using the same insult isn't exactly proof, if I called someone a "dickbag" does that mean I'm AlChestBreach?—Riley Heligo 19:12, March 6, 2013 (UTC) This IS Lilly Caul This is the Lilly from the comics. They both are about 29. They both have brown hair. They both are air force. They both killed an innocent person. They both called a man a monster. They both are a group leader. They both are Lilly. They both are antagonists. It's to much be a "My name is Lilly and my name is also Lilly" coincidence. She looks like Caul, acts like Caul, so she probably is Caul.-- 22:04, June 30, 2013 (UTC) You must've not heard the news that was spread around on this wiki a while back nor must you have read the "Road to Woodbury" novel. The events in the novel and the events in the video game contradict each other because somebody didn't think ahead, so TellTale had to say that Video Game Lilly and Comic Lilly weren't the same Lilly. Shellturtleguy (talk) 22:18, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Hi there contributor. Shellturtle is correct. Telltale did originally plan on them being the same character and she was even promoted as a comic character crossover. So that explains the many similarities between the two. However, I personally asked Robert Kirkman and he confirmed that the Lilly from the novel series is the one in the comic series. The video game character is an entirely different character. I appreciate your question though and I hope this response helped! Axel TWD (talk) 01:53, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Telltale saying the game will be canon to the show Telltale has said they would make the game moe canon to the amc's thw walking dead, meaning that it is possible for them to be counterpart again due to the fact that lilly and everyone else will move to the show universe.-- 00:20, August 27, 2013 (UTC) It's not official and they've only just talked about it, not official or confirmed. And if they do... I honestly don't think I'd buy it :/ But yeah, till it is confirmed or official, the game is part of the comic universe. MaDrummer (talk) 03:42, August 27, 2013 (UTC) They've never suggested something like making the game canon to the TV series, just to add characters of it. Ulyssestheloner (talk) 09:22, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Ohhhh... Then maybe daryl will be in season 2 Yeah... Maybe. Ulyssestheloner (talk) 11:28, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Actually it is confirmed Telltale has said it countless times. --DevynC2 (talk) 04:05, October 10, 2013 (UTC) You know I hope that the Walking Dead video game by Telltales won't have to do anything with TV series and besides i like the video game better as if it is part of the Walking Dead Comics universe. The TV series is its own exclusive universe.Tdfern14 (talk) 17:01, December 6, 2013 (UTC) If they were moved to the TV series canon I would honestly not buy it. It would ruin the tie-ins and would speak volumes over how much TellTale care about the fans. If they move it to show canon it will be about the money rather than the fans. -- Gravelord (talk) 17:08, December 6, 2013 (UTC) It even says "Based on the Comic Series by Robert Kirkman" in the credits. They are not going to have TV crossovers because it would absolutely no sense at all. They're not going to do it, people. Shellturtleguy (talk) 18:01, December 6, 2013 (UTC) Wrong Talk Page I click to go on the talk page for Lilly Caul, not this Lilly I don't know why it redirects. 50DaysOfOlivia (talk) 00:00, January 24, 2014 (UTC) Could there be a chance that Lilly is in Season 4? In terms of storylines, could Lilly return? I would not want to be wrong, but I had read somewhere that some of the first season characters in the fourth season could come back. Could she have joined a new group? Elfrax (talk) 19:56, November 7, 2017 (UTC) Infobox image change Okay, to stop the edit warring, lets actually discuss which image should be Lilly's new infobox image right now we have these: S4 STC Lilly.png|Current image 717FEB9F-98D8-43D3-9992-1D2C0EB3D9B3.jpeg|Proposal #1 Any more suggestions? Please add them to the gallery. Please, let's discuss these things as editors should; bashing around, constantly undoing each others edits is both unproductive and childish; it's an adult-oriented franchise so lets treat it as such. Snivystorm (talk) 14:55, September 25, 2018 (UTC)